Turnabout Justice
by SilverRain2
Summary: We've seen Phoenix framed. We've seen Athena framed. What about Apollo? Will he get the Guilty? Find out in.. Turnabout Justice
1. Protolog

Turnabout Justice

September 13

Sandstone Apartments

5:25

"I'M APOLLO JUSTICE AND I'M FINE!"

"Gosh, it's 6 in the morning! That lawyer boy is at it AGAIN! I've been through this for a good few months! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

"But! Can't you deal with it! He's a lawyer! He might sue us! You have to wake up in thirty minutes anyway!"

"I don't care! Thirty minutes makes a difference!"

"Hey! Open up!"

...THUNK!...

"Hello... AAUUGH!"


	2. Trial Day1 pt4

"Oh.. Darn..." Athena mumbled.

( _What's there to do now?! Maybe she can testify about.. Yes!)_

"Your Honor, I would like the witness to testify about what she did after the mur-"

HOLD IT!

"Wait...*huff* *puff* I... Have the autopsy report! Here you go, Mr. Wright!"

"Thanks, Ema!" Phoenix said.

"Welcome! I gotta go. It's snack time."

*MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUN-*

Ema walked out the doors.

"Alright, Mr. Wright, what did you want the witness to testify about?" The judge questioned.

"What she did after the murder." Phoenix said.

"Alright. Witness! Please testify about what you did after the murder." The judge commanded.

"..sure." Tory said.

Witness Testimony

What I did After The Murder

I was still inside, so I didn't know that he was murdered.

But, I heard 'POLICE! FREEZE!' And went out there.

I panicked and ran outside.

Well, that's about it.

( _Oh, that is_ _ **so helpful.**_ )

"I agree, Boss." Athena said.

( _!...Oh yeah she can read my feelings.)_

Cross Examination

What I did After The Murder

I was still inside, so I didn't know that he was murdered.

Hold It!

"Why didn't you know?" Phoenix said.

"I wasn't there. Duh." Tory replied.

"Oh." Phoenix said.

But, I heard 'POLICE! FREEZE!' And went out there.

I panicked and ran outside.

Hold It!

"What did you see?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, it was a bloody mess! Apollo had blood on his pajamas, and it was everywhere!"

 **OBJECTION!**

"You mean... These pajamas?"

"Eep! Where did you get those!" Tory yelled.

"According to the label, Ms. Tory, this is a woman's large. Most likely...YOUR SIZE!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeek!" Tory cried, dropping the clipboard she held."

"Also, Ms. Tory, according to the autopsy report, the victim was killed by **getting hit on the head.** "

"Whhhhhhaaaaaaattttttt?! No wayyyyy!" Tory screamed, picking up the clipboard and snapping it in two.

*Crowd mumbles*

( _Dang, she's strong!)_

 **Objection!**

"What...! If the victim was hit with a item, what would it be?! It would probably have Apollo's fingerprints!" Klavier yelled.

( _He.. He said Apollo! Well, he's changed...)_

Objection!

"Well, why don't we ask Apollo and get a truthful answer!" Phoenix states. "Besides, we would have already found the item!"

*crowd starts rising in volume*

"Mystic Maya! Mr. Nick did it again!"

"That Wright guy is always right!"

"Y'know, that guy cross examined a whale once!"

"Order! Order!"

*BANG BANG BANG*

"I believe this cross examination is over. We will have a answer from Mr. Justice."

*Bang*

"Apollo! Did you smack the victim on the head with an item?!" Phoenix shouted.

"Um, no."

 **Objection!**

"How... How can we trust him! He is the defendant!" Klavier yelled.

"Well, because! Because he is a defense attorney! Has he ever lied!?" Phoenix replied.

Hold It!

*everyone has a face of shock*

"Your honor! I must testify! Pleaaaase!"

"...LARRY!?"

"Please, man! This guy Paul, we go way back!"

"Um, It's Apollo, not Paul..." Apollo said.

"Aww, man! I thought this trial was for a Paul Justit!"

"It's **Apollo** **Justice."** Apollo said.

"Fine, fine! It's Polly Justin! Still I need-"

" **APOLLO. JUSTICE."** Apollo repeated.

"Ok, Polo Juntice!"

" _ **APOLLO JUSTICE!"**_ Apollo yelled.

"Ok. I think I got it. Jpollo Austice."

Apollo: *facepalm*

"Anyway! I need to testify!"

"Just testify, Larry." Phoenix said.

{sorry if I messed up on Larry}


	3. Lobby

Lobby

(Apollo, what did you get yourself into?)

"Hey boss."

"!.. Athena.. Hey."

"So.. This is Apollo's trial?" Athena asked.

"Yeah... Murder.." Phoenix stated.

"So... Who is the prosecution?"

"... I have no idea. I think it's Edgeworth."

"...So.. Is that good if it is him?" Athena said.

"Yes...?" Phoenix replied.

"..."

"..Apollo?"

"Hello."

There was Apollo, in a different way than everyone was used to seeing him. His hair was naturally down (and it was sorta spiky) and was in a white polo with his red pants.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Uhhhhhh..."

"So you didn't do it, right Apollo?"

"Yeah..."

"Mr. Wright!"

"W-What?!" Phoenix replied, surprised.

"Court is about to begin."

"Oh!"

As they entered the courtroom... Phoenix realized who the prosecution was.

"It's been so long, Herr Wright."


	4. Trial Day1 pt1

Trial Day 1

All Rise

"Court is now in session for... Apollo Justice. What a surprise! Is the defense ready?"

"Yes, your honor."

"And the prosecution?"

"Yes, Herr Judge. I plan to find who the heck put Herr forehead on that stand... WITHOUT any forged evidence, Herr Wright. I promise."

"..."

"Your opening statement, please."

"Sure, Herr Judge.

At about 5:30 pm, a murder occurred. The murder was at Herr Justice's doorstep. The victim was Con Victor.

"Very well. Shall we call-"

"Actually, Herr Judge, I have a testifier."

"Oh! Oh course! I am guessing you have this testifier ready?" The judge said.

"Of course."

"Witness, please state your name and occupation."

"Dick Gumshoe, Detective, pal!"

"Ok, Mr. Gumshoe. Please, testify to the court to what you know." The judge said.

"Sure, pal!"

Witness Testimony

What I Know

{I was assigned head detective, to this case!}

{When we investigated, we looked around next door.}

{We found nothing though, pal!}

{When we checked Mr. Justice's room though, we found the victim's blood on his pajamas!}

{So, pal, there is proof that Mr. Justice did it!}

(Great. Someone else thinks he did it! And.. Blood on his pajamas?! Great...)

"Don't worry boss, it'll be fine."

"Thanks Athena."

Cross Examination

What I Know

[I was assigned head detective, to this case!]

[When we investigated, we looked around next door.]

Hold It!

"What did you find? Anything important?"

"Well I was going to say.."

We found nothing though, pal!]

[When we checked Mr. Justice's room, we found the victim's blood on his pajamas!]

Hold It!

"Wait. Do the pajamas even fit?"

"Yes, pal, here they are."

"Wait! This is a women's small!"

"What?!"

(Crowd explodes into chatter)

"Wow! No way!"

"Hmmph. Another pay cut for Gumshoe.."

"What a twist... "

"Order! Order! Order! Bailiff! Please check the defendant's shirt label!"

Objection!

"Your honor, I think I can do fine checking my shirt label!"

"Oh! Of course!"

"It's a men's large."

"Herr Justice, please testify to why you have **Fräulein pajamas."**

"... Sure."


	5. Trial day1 pt2

Witness Testmony

Why Pajamas

So, their washing machine broke.

It is NOT what you might be thinking, I swear!

So I would let them do their OWN LAUNDRY with my washing machine.

I, I didn't know that was in there!

I believe they brought that in when I was brought in.

"Boss, do you think he's telling the truth?"

"Of course I do, Athena."

(Right?)

Cross Examination

Why Pajamas

So, their washing machine broke.

It is NOT what you might be thinking, I swear!

So I would let them do their OWN LAUNDRY with my washing machine.

I, I didn't know that was in there!

Hold It!

"Why wouldn't you know?"

"Well, they don't give it to me, they bring it in themselves."

"Wait. Who brings the clothes?"

"The maid."

"See, your honor! This gives more possibilities for who did it!"

"... Well, Herr Wright, there was a unknown set of fingerprints on the body."

Objection!

"What?! Why did you-"

Objection!

"...Herr Wright... Don't ask."

"Hmm. Ok, we will get the fingerprints from the body analyzed. While that happened, we will have a testmony from the maid. While we fetch her, we will have a short recess." The judge said.

Bang!

September 14

11:26

Defendant's Lobby

"Wow! You did it, boss!"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Hey, where's Apollo?"

"Oh! Right! Apollo... Um... Gee, I don't know..."

"Mr. Wright! The trial is about to begin!"

"Oh, ok."

(Apollo must be already in there, right? Right!)

"Witness! Pleas state your name and occupation!"

"Feathah Dustier."

"So! Ms... Dustiur!"

"Dustier."

"Ms. DUSTIUR... Please.."

"Testify to the court and you are under oath.. Blah blah blah. Yeah I know, I wanted to be a attorney once."

"Oh really? Why didn't you?" Athena asked.

"Well, I had my license but this place called Grover Law Offices or something already had someone. Paul Justit or something. It had a good pun. Anyway! WHATEVER! Let's get on with it!

Actually, he looked like the prosecution... Whatever." Feathah said.

Witness Testmony

The Sun Did It

I was getting the laundry from the victims house.

I saw him drinking some coffee.

His wife was putting some liquid in it.

Right away, he coughed.

I don't see a problem.

So, as you can see, Sunny did it!

"Oh, but boss, I see a lot of problems!"

"So do I, Athena."

Cross Examination

The Sun Did It

I was getting the laundry from the victims house.

I saw him drinking some coffee.

His wife was putting some liquid in it.

Hold it!

"What liquid was it, Ms. Dustier?

"I saw the name of it! It was... Oh! I got it! It was something along the lines of.. Atroquinine! Or something...must be some new sugar brand.."

"Atroquinine!? Wait... WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Phoenix yelled.

(Wow! Atroquinine haunts Apollo's life!)

Hold it!

"Wait... What? Atroquinine!? That stuff is starting to haunt me...!" Apollo yelled.

(... Called it.)

"What time was this?"

"Ohhh...about... 5:10." Feathah noted.

[hey, author note. If you go back to the protolog, the murder was at 5:25.]

If anyone would have looked at Klavier's face right then, it was a red as Apollo's suit.


	6. Trial day1 pt3

"No! No... No way! Phoenix said." (That is the exact time it takes for that poison to react!)

(Crowd whispers and mutters)

Hold It!

"What... They still sell that stuff...! They...they... They stopped selling that stuff..!" Klavier said. "After THAT trial! Right, Herr Wright?!"

(Oh... Yes, they stopped selling it after THAT trial..)

Phoenix thought.

"Well.. Using logic, why doesn't the wife testify...!" Dustier said.

"Hmm... You have a good idea, Feathah. Very well! We will bring in the victim's wife! Bailiff!"

BANG!

"Witness, state your name and occupation."

"Invintalla Tory Keepier. Call me Tory. Saleswoman."

"Hmm..." Klavier said, trying to hold in his feelings. "Please... Testify about this matter of this... thing... you put in your husband's... drink."

"... Hmm... Ok!" Tory said.

"Hey, boss?" Athena asked.

"What is it, Athena?" Phoenix replied.

"Mr. Gavin is showing a lot of emotion, mainly anger and... Sadness. I think it is about that trial. What is 'that trial'?"

"...sigh... That trial... I'll... Tell you later Athena." Phoenix said.

"...Ok boss..."

Witness Testimony

Atroquinine

Atroquinine is something I sell, Darling!

It's not poison... It's a sugar!

It's a liquid sugar you put into coffee!

I work there, plus it's great!

So it is a tasty, nonpoisonous sugar!

"Wow! Um.. I didn't know that! My wife uses that! I never realized that!" The judge said.

(...Wow!) Phoenix thought.

Witness Testmony

Atroquinine

Atroquinine is something I sell, Darling!

It's not poison... It's a sugar!

Hold It!

"Would you like to try some, for proof?" Phoenix asked.

"Sure, Nix!" Tory said.

"N-Nix?!" Phoenix began to feel a cold sweat.

"Relax, Boss! It makes you sound 20 percent cooler!"

(Twenty percent? How about -10 percent...)

Tory began to drink coffee.

"See, Nix! It's perfectly harml-l-less! Righ-*cough, cough* Right?" Tory stuttered.

"Um, Ms. Tory, are you ok?" Athena said.

"What? You don't believe me?!" Tory said, dropping her clipboard. "I outta-" She grabbed a pencil out of her hair and snapped it.

" **Anyway!** Moving on!" Tory continued.

It's a liquid sugar you put into coffee!

So it is a tasty, nonpoisonous sugar put into coffee!

I work there, plus it's great!

Hold It!

"Where is there?" Phoenix said.

"Well, duh! **The C.O. of** Atroquinine! Duh!"

"Ok.. _Moving on.._ Again." Athena said.

So it is a tasty, nonpoisonous sugar!

( _Ugh.. I can't find anything else wrong with this testimony..._ )

*BANG!*

"I see no other problem with this testimony. I would like to declare this testimony over. Any objections?" The judge said.

"The prosecution has no objections."

( _I need to think.. Fast!)_

"Very well. If the defense has no objections, I declare this-"

Objection!

*music plays*

"!... Athena?" Phoenix said.

"Your Honor, I-I was hoping to come up with an idea for her to testify for...

I didn't." Athena said.

* music stops*

"Very we-"

 **OBJECTION!**

" A- Athena! That.. Was loud." Phoenix said.

* music starts*

"Your Honor! I have come up with a idea!"

"And what is that, Ms. Cykes?"

"Um.. Uh... Ok! I want the witness to testify about where she was during the murder!" Athena yelled.

"Athena, she was putting 'sugar' in coffee." Phoenix said.

"Oh." Athena realized.

* music stops*


	7. Trial Day1 Pt5

This one is in Athena's POV.

Witness Testimony

What I Saw

[So I applied for this police office job, because I needed money.]

[Sadly, they gave me the night shift.]

[A police officer told me to keep a eye on that apartment there.]

[So, I went to the Security room.]

[Hung around for a hour or two, Than left.]

( _Something sounds wrong. PLUS, isn't he supposed to be patrolling? He might have missed a crime!)_

"Boss, can I do this one?"

"...Sure..." Phoenix said.

Cross Examination

What I Saw

[So I applied for this police office job, because I needed money.]

[Sadly, they gave me the night shift.]

 **Hold It!**

"Wouldn't you apply for the night shift?"

"Oh... When I saw it in the newspaper, it did say Night Shift... Oops."

*sigh*

[A police officer told me to keep a eye on that apartment there.]

[So, I went to the Security room.]

[Hung around for a hour or two, Than left.]

Hold It!

"You sure about that?"

"Um, yeah, Eh."

( _Something soooo doesn't sound right.. I hear a little bit of discord...)_

" **Your Honor!"**

"Eep! Yes, Ms Cykes?"

"May I preform a therapy session for out witness?"

"Umm, sure, but if you waste the court's time, you will be punished."

*the penalty bar is half flashing*

"Yes, your honor."

( _Yikes! That is big! When do I ever waste time, though?)_

LOADING..

1%

50%

90%

100%

DISCORD: 70%

( _Ehhhhhhh. Some, but not all. He is still lying!)_

[So I applied for this police office job, because I needed money.]

«SADNESS»

[Sadly, they gave me the night shift.]

«MORE SADNESS»

[A police officer told me to keep a eye on that apartment there.]

«FEAR»

[So, I went to the Security room.]

«FEAR,HAPPINESS»

[Hung around for a hour or two, Than left.]

 _«SADNESS, ANGER, FEAR»_

[So, I went to the Security room.]

«FEAR,HAPPINESS»

( _hmm.. This is weird, why is is happy?)_

 _ **Got It!**_

"Why are you happy when you say 'So, I went to the security room'?"

"Well, heh heh, I wanted to see something happen, so I can save someone, and get a raise!"

"Oh..."

( _Really? That's a stupid secret..)_

 _Discord: 60%_

 _(So, he's hiding a bigger secret, and I'm going to find out!)_

[Hung around for a hour or two, Than left.]

 _«SADNESS, ANGER, FEAR»_

 _ **Got it!**_

"Whoa. Why are you sad, angry, and fearful?"

"Eep! Ummm, I don't know."

"Seriously? *raises eyebrow*" Athena said.

"Well, I was um, I don't, I am just thinking too hard. Um, I was sad because I didn't want to mess up, I was angry about... problems, and I was fearful out of fear."

"Ok."

WARNING! WARNING! DISCORD 100%

-ANGER, SADNESS, FEAR OVERLOAD!-

[Well, I was um, I don't, I am just thinking too hard. Um, I was sad because I didn't want to mess up, I was angry about... problems, and I was fearful out of fear.]

*picture of Larry thinking really hard in a police outfit comes up*

( _ACK! That is crazy! What is this sorcery?! NOOO!_

 _... Deep breaths, Athena. Deep enough for short Apollo to fit. Deep enough to fit Orla._

 _Deep enough for a volcano...)_

 _*hyperventilating*_

 _"_ Athena!"

 _"_ W-what?!"

 _"_ Stay calm."

 _"_ How?!"

"Just.. Think it out.."

"Ok..."

( _AARRUUUGGGHH, I'M GOING OUT ON A LIMB HERREEE!)_

 _ **HOLD IT!**_ Athena yelled with a passion.

"Larry, the item causing you pain is...

Athena's mind was racing faster than a cheetah.

She could hear her heart beat.

( _Is this what it feels like to be a lawyer?_

BUM-BUMP.

( _To feel like you are saving the day?)_

 _BUM-BUMP._

 _(Waiiiit. This is about Apollo..)_

BUM-BUMP.

( _Not what this dude feels.)_

Athena stopped mid sentence.

Then continued.

"And that is the reason..."

She didn't feel it.

"Um... What?"


End file.
